The Gods fall
"'The gods fal'l" tells the death of the Goa'uld Horakhti because of a rebellion on planet Heliopolis Nova, caused by the tyrannical and bloody government of the Goa'uld, held for several years. This episode is part of the saga fought in the pegasus galaxy. Plot By being invincible, Ra Horakhti defeats all his enemies by becoming the Goa'uld emperor in the pegasus galaxy. But his pride will soon bring him to a certain fall and death. A rebellion broke out due to the love of a couple, will lead to the goa'uld domination in the Pegasus galaxy. Synopsis A hundred years after the foundation of the new Goa'uld empire in the pegasus galaxy, the main rule in the Milky Way, a Goa'uld managed to conquer the planets of the Goa'uld opponents in the pegasus galaxy. Sure of his supremacy, Ra Horakhti has completely defeated all his enemies, and now he is about to kill Briareus himself aboard his flagship. The words of the Goa'uld enemy appear to be a prophecy, but the Supreme System Lord does not give him weight and kills his hated rival by decapitating him. After receiving the news that even the latest resistance to planet Nea Nemea has been seduced, Ra Horakhti decides to return to planet Heliopolis Nova, where he resumes his activity and the administration of the planet. Then orders a series of plunder to damage the Nordic tribes in which men and women are chosen for future Goa'uld guests who Ra Horakhti intends to replace instead of hated enemy brothers. In particular, a girl named Evolet is captured. The latter perfectly embodies the prophecy quoted by Briareus shortly before his death but is unaware of this, Ra Horakhti expects the arrival of the young man. The young man is actually the promise of D'leh, a warrior of his tribe. The latter immediately goes to the traces of Evolet and its rapiers crossing the southern frontiers of its territory in search of the beloved. In this quest is accompanied by numerous friends warriors, who will protect him when he falls into a ambush tense by the Horus Guards to the ensuing slave merchants, will almost be captured and killed. The journey continues and the young man will come across many tribes with a technological level superior to his tribe, from whom he learns of the existence of a divine being, the protector of the planet by the wretched Wraith, who centuries ago wings had defeated and expelled from the planet. Since then, the population in a clear demographic growth has been assured of the new God of the planet. Although D'leh subjects the wrath of God on the planet, he decides to continue his search for Evolet, coming to the city of Heliopolis Nova, the same name used for the entire planet. In front of his eyes he discovers a much more evolved world of his, and in particular remains fascinated by the construction of the three pyramids that he sees quickly emerging on the horizon. After attending the selection of some young people for work on the pyramids, D'leh revisits for a few moments Evolet. This last is brought to the inside of the ship's palace where Ra Horakhti discovers with horror that the girl is the image of prophecy same. She is determined to sacrifice her the following day and this will trigger D'leh's anger when the news comes to her ears. Due to disorder caused by D'leh, Ra Horakhti captures the boy and sends him to the construction of the pyramids. But the young warrior manages to unleash a riot among the incarcerated Horus Guards, which are reduced to impotence. The rebellion moves immediately afterwards to the palace of the ship where Ra Horakhti is about to sacrifice Evolet. Unexpectedly D'leh realized that God is actually an alien inside a human body, kills him by throwing a spear and immediately after the mass of rebels, enters the palace and focuses on the structure by slaughtering all the priests and most of the Horus Guards still present. At the end of the battle, D'leh reunites with Evolet, but the latter is killed by one of the Horus Guards at that time. Destroyed by the death of the beloved, D'leh is reached by the First Prime of Ra Horakhti Nakudu, the latter states that the gods can still save Evolet and after convincing D'leh, puts the girl's body into a sarcophagus. But the move is just to take time. A fight is hired between the two and at the end D'leh succeeds in killing Nakudu. Meanwhile, Evolet is resurrected and finally reunites with the beloved, who abandoned the city in flames of Heliopolis Nova, receives in gift a bag with various seeds. The scene moves into the orbit where in the ship of Ra Horakhti, the shocked jaffa decide to contact the warlord Razvan. Within a few days of the death of Ra Horakhti, Razvan succeeds in arriving aboard his ship Nut'tak in the orbit of the rebellious planet. In the orbit of the planet, a reproof of the jaffa of the deceased Ra Horakhti offers him loyalty and the throne of the empire, as long as he stops the rebellion that is now insurging other planets as a fire. Propounded by the proposal, Razvan sends numerous undercover spies on the surface of the planet to get to know the situation in real time. But the situation on the planet is so tight that soon the lights will have to come back forced on board the Nut'tak to avoid a lynx. The rebellion in the meantime rises to explode on the planet Zavaps, forcing Razvan to intervene with the sending of troops to the surface of every planet in which the rebels led by D'leh came. The first clashes take place on the planet Zavaps, where minor jaffas by number are completely destroyed by the population. The same Nut'tak in orbit is seized and the crew killed. The situation is extremely alarming especially when the ship in question returns to the orbit of Heliopolis Nova thanks to the knowledge of a jaffa kept alive. The Nut'tak attacks with great skill ships in orbit on the planet by disabling them. Only then, Razvan is forced to abandon the planet to find shelter on the planet Akrotiri Nova. One week since the beginning of the rebellion, the rebels took much of the fleet of Ra Horakhti also thanks to the help of some rebels. Not being able to exceed the Nut'tak power, it is decided to activate the self-destruction device in each of the ships. Although the loss of the most powerful ships is a huge threat to existence, it is decided to attract rebel ships to the orbit of Heliopolis Nova, but at the last moment the rebel fleet can track and attack the flagship of Razvan . The clash, though in a clear parity due to the same power weapons and higher on the flagship, soon forces the Warlord to a defensive position. The tight Nut'tak fire also attracts some Wraith beehives. The latter, after examining the power of enemy ships, destroys some of the most damaged, without losing two of the three hives. Meanwhile the flagship has managed to hide within the turbulent atmosphere of a giant gas planet in the Heliopolitan solar system. The Wraith Hive manages to destroy the remaining Nut'tak after a tight battle and sends a Wraith Dice to the surface. 3/4 of the population is captured but not D'Leh and Evolet itself. The latter hidden inside the shielded ship's palace, assist helpless at the Wraith plunder and realize they have caused their own ruin. Surrounded by Wraith warriors, they are taken to the hive ship in front of Queen Wraith and interrogated. Despite a strong will, neither of them resists, except for a few seconds. Obtained the information, the queen feeds on each of them. After a systematic plunder that has ravaged almost the entire population of the planet, the Wraiths resigned for the coordinates of the planet Zavaps when from hyperspace the Shu'tak re-emerged at Razvan's commands. The Goa'uld is determined to destroy the Wraiths and stop the rebellion and immediately attack the wraith beehive. Though fatigued, the Goa'uld manages to destroy the hive, but not before the queen can send a message to his other ships. Compelled to act, Razvan contacts the other smaller goa'ulds remaining warning them of current danger. The first to respond to the appeal is a goa'uld called Nebtu who until then had remained confined to Ben'tak in the role of queen go'auld at the service of Ra Horakhti. The queen is received by Razvan himself on board his flagship, succeeding in embarrassing him also by capturing some Wraith in previous battles. Queen Nebut before Lord Razvan conducts a series of interrogations leading to wraith death. Nebut's dissuasive work brings its fruits and deceives the general Goa'uld, the latter committed to maintaining the Goa'uld empire in the Pegasus galaxy. After bringing Razvan's First Prime to his side, Nebtu again seeks Razvan's hearing, in which he dribble in front of Jaffa's guard, General Goa'uld, killing him. Due to betrayal, there is a civil war between the Goa'uld, but Razvan's First Prime unveils his betrayal and loyalty to the Goa'uld queen. The latter absorbs almost entirely the army that was before Ra Horakhti and then Razvan, but decided to divide the empire again among the various underlords in order to avoid a great concentration of power in the hands of a single goa'uld. While not claiming the rank of Supreme System Lord, Queen Nebtu becomes the most influential goa'uld though not the strongest militarily of the small Goa'uld empire in the pegasus galaxy. It is decided to create a Goa'uld council consisting of seven representatives. The second goa'uld dynasty was born in the pegasus galaxy. Appareance Akrotiri Nova, Belus, Ben'tak, Briareus, D'leh, Evolet, Ha'tak, Heliopolis Nova, Horus Guards, Nakudu, Nebtu, Nut'tak, Ra Horakhti, Razvan, Shu'tak, Wraith, Wraith Hive, Note: * The Goa'uld Belus and Briareus were defeated and their territories encompassed in the rule of Ra Horakhti. * Ra Horakhti has launched a series of mass deportations through the planets under his control to colonize the worlds depopulated by the Wraith. * The planet Heliopolis Nova has a desert surface similar to ancient Egypt, dug by a wide river. The Goa'uld has built an immense complex and has recently added three pyramids of decreasing order. * Numerous villages have arisen in the coldest latitudes of the planet. * Primitive tribes scattered on the planet are still at the time of the stone, for the first time the Wraiths are not known by the population. * Ra Horakhti's death puts the area under the goa'uld control seriously, forcing the System Lords of the Milky Way to intervene for the first time. * Razvan is forced to stem the defeat of the goa'uld empire in the pegasus galaxy. * The Wraiths are not extinct but are reorganizing. * New System Lords collective Categoria:Pegasus Galaxy Episodes